Just an Ordinary Love Story
by TheLittlestAuthor
Summary: From the second he first lays eyes on her, Canada has a crush on one of the other world countries. As soon as America realizes this, he's determined to get the two together... Canada/Ukraine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody. I came up with this idea last night and decided that I should write it down quick. I may write more chapters later on, but I might finish 'I'm the Hero!' first. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Fine, if you don't want to stop like that... Ooh! I've got another idea! How about we assemble armies around our countries' borders, and then give them giant fans to fan the warming away!" America grinned, proud of his brilliant idea.

From the chair beside his brother, Canada held his head in his hands like usual. He was so embarrassed. Why did his brother have to be such an idiot? He thought about standing up and giving his idea (usage of more geothermal energy in housing) to the rest of the world, but his brother was on such a roll. No need to end it now.

Today was one of those big meetings that everyone was invited to, minus a few. The meeting was about global warming, so of course it affected everyone. Matthew looked around the table. France was smiling, thoroughly enjoying the argument he was having with Britain. China rolled his eyes, tired of all the bickering. Japan was calm and composed, however Italy's shaking him back and forth was not helping his act. Germany was trying to get Italy to stop, saying, "You'll turn his brains into jelly like that; I don't need _two _idiots as allies!" Spain was poking Romano with a pen, enjoying the Italian's waning patience. The rest of the countries filled the gaps, yelling out it either agreement or anger at America's proposal.

Russia was on the opposite side of the room, directly across from Canada and his brother. The man was being grabbed at by a girl two chairs away. She was screaming, "MARRY ME!" at the top of her lungs, though the rest of the noise in the room drowned her out. It was then that the Canadian's eyes fell on the girl in between Belarus and her big brother. The girl had short blonde hair pulled back with a headband and a series of bobby pins. She looked somewhat nervous, her eyes darting between her younger siblings. She realized someone was looking at her, and made eye contact with Matthew. She flashed him a shy smile before turning her attention back to Russia and Belarus. The Canadian blushed and tried to turn his attention back to his American brother, but found it hard to concentrate.

Her eyes were the perfect shade of blue. Like... sapphires. And the ocean. And the sky right before the sun sets. And royalty. He rested his cheek in his hand and stared out the window. How come he had never noticed her before? Normally he was the one who went unnoticed.

"...to Canada. It needs to be warmer there, anyways." Alfred concluded, nodding towards his fellow countries.

"Hnnh?" Matthew mumbled, looking up. Had they just said his name? The American turned to his little brother and relayed the solution he had decided on.

"We're going to push all the global warming towards you. Then Canada can be totally warm in the summer instead of cold." he said triumphantly, turning to pat his brother on the back. "Ya see, bro, I'm always looking out for you!"

"H-Hey! I think my people prefer the snow in winter, thank you very much!" the younger brother retorted, standing up. Out of the corner of his eye, the Canadian caught a glimpse of that girl he'd seen staring at the two of them. He quickly sat back down and turned away from America, red-faced.

Alfred frowned a bit in confusion. His brother had never particularly _enjoyed _fighting, but he did have a tendency to be stubborn, and had never been so quick to back down. The American followed his brother's gaze across the table, and plastered his face with a knowing grin.

The Canadian had a crush on Ukraine.

"Well!" America said, forcefully pressing all his wait on the table at once, "I think this meeting's over, guys, so I'll see you next meeting, okay? Me and Canada will be going now, so if there's anything you need, ask Britain!"

"What?" Canada and England grumbled simultaneously. America took his brother by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the room. Once the two were out of the building, America began the conversation.

"You like her." he began, starting with his typical forceful attitude. "You like Ukraine. That blonde girl."

"Do not," the younger man grumbled.

"Do too," America persisted.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Let it go."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT."

"Do too."

"SO WHAT?" Matthew finally yelled, obviously annoyed at his brothers immature attitude. He took a moment to calm down. "I never said I liked her... she has nice eyes. They're so... blue!"

"And?" America replied. "There's nothing else you like about her? Just her eyes? Nothing, like... below the neck?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing? Really. You think her best feature favorite is her eyes...? Nothing else." he said, his hand making a motion circling his chest. Canada was still totally oblivious, staring at his brother with a blank face. "Fine. Anyways, I heard she had a crush on her brother or something, so... I wouldn't get my hopes up, if I were you."

"Yah, I know," Canada mumbled. Alfred turned to his little brother.

"It's just a crush; you'll get over it." he said, patting his brothers back. "I've gotten over tons of crushes before. It's the gals who miss out on this anyways." The blonde winked as he motioned to his body.

"That's disgusting." Canada replied flatly. He waved to his brother and continued on his way home alone. It was just a crush, like Alfred had said. He'd get over it.

Somehow, Matthew wasn't so sure. America looked over towards his sad-faced brother with an idea.

"I _am _the god of romance, if I do say so myself... Maybe I could help him out a bit." he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you like that. Usually I have pretty long authors notes, but today I might as well just let you get along with your day. Thanks! Please leave a favorite, alert, and MOST OF ALL a review~! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here comes a new chapter... I hope it's not to boring for anyone, sorry if it is. I'm hoping to get into more of a storyline later, but for now I hope you guys enjoy this! **

* * *

Canada walked down the street alone, hands in his pockets as he whistled a tune- his national anthem- under his breath. There was no world meeting today, so he had decided to take a walk around.

Little did he know, there was a man behind him in a dark brown bomber jacket with one hand wrapped around a hamburger and the other holding a walkie-talkie to his face. He watched his brother from a safe distance for a moment before ducking into an alleyway and speaking into the little radio.

"Hey, guys, you there?" Alfred said, taking a bite out of his burger and poking his head out from the alley to keep an eye on Matthew. For a moment, there was a crackling noise on the other end of the mechanism before a two voices could be heard on the other end.

"Yes, we're here, you git! Please, can you explain to me exactly what is going on?" Britain's voice erupted through the walkie talkie, shortly followed by another voice.

"Oui, what is happening?" France called. "Why'd you call us out here?"

"Because," America said in a hushed tone, "Mattie's got a crush on Ukraine, so we're going to get them together!"

"What?" The other two countries said from the other line. England's reaction had a tone of annoyance, while France's seemed to be filled with glee.

"You said this was urgent!" Britain yelled.

"Imagine! Mon frère, in love! With a girl!" France called through the radio device.

America began to relay his plan to his two allies. It was simple. Earlier that day, America had called Ukraine claiming he had very important, confidential documents to deliver to her personally. He had told her to meet him outside a coffee shop in the outskirts of the city, a coffee shop towards which Canada was aimlessly walking now. At this exact moment, they were both walking up the same street, however them just seeing each other wasn't what America was going for. His plan was way more complicated.

"Are you serious?" Britain said after America was finished relaying his idea. "That's the most-"

"It's perfect!" France said, grabbing England by the collar and shaking him back and forth with joy.

"I know," Alfred grinned before ducking down the alleyway and into the next street. Canada was on his way down there now. Looking directly across the street, America caught Britain and France's attention. They waved at him. With a cheeky smile, the American shoved a hand into his left coat pocket and pulled out a large ball of twine. He stood up and (using the experience he'd gained from bowling) rolled the ball all the way to France and Britain's hiding point. The two caught it. There was now a long, invisible tripwire curving down the street. With a tilt of his head, Alfred caught sight of Ukraine, who was hurrying, red-faced, down the other end of the sidewalk.

Taking his end of the twine in his hands, he began to speak into the speaker of his walkie-talkie.

"So, we pull this, and then Ukraine'll trip and Canada will totally help her!" he whispered.

"There are other people on this street, you bloody wanker!" Britain called back.

"I'm sure they won't mind," France said, patting Britain on the head. America sighed as he heard the two of them fighting on the other end.

"Guys!" he practically yelled, "This is serious! Look, they're both gonna cross paths in 3, 2, 1..."

America tugged on his end of the twine, and France pulled at the other end. Ukraine dashed towards the coffee shop, believing herself to be late. She didn't see the tripwire. She fell flat on her face in the middle of the street. Her face had been red from all the running, but now in was even redder. No one else had been around her, though, so she was the only one to fall.

Canada saw her fall. America grinned in triumph before slinking back into the alleyway like a mischievous child. He watched from his hiding place as Matthew rushed to help the fallen Ukrainian.

"Are you okay?" Canada asked. He looked concerned. Ukraine looked up at him with embarrassed, teary eyes. Up to this point, Matthew hadn't realized this was the same girl he'd had a crush on. He paused for a moment, shocked, before standing up.

"I mean, um, yeah... Do you need help? I mean, I doubt your okay; no, you're perfectly fine, but are you hurt anywhere...?" Mattie stuttered, reaching his hand out to help the girl. She took it, and he helped her stand back up.

"No, I think I'm okay..." the woman replied in an accent that, to Canada, almost sounded Russian. He knew better; this was a Ukrainian accent. "Thank you for helping me, though. I saw you at the meeting yesterday, da? I'm Ukraine, and you are...?"

"Canada. You can call me Matthew," the man smiled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you. What are you doing here? Was there something you needed?"

"I need to go to this coffee shop, to receive some documents from America... but I'm not quite sure where it is," Ukraine said, adjusting the hair clips she had attached to her platinum blond locks.

"Oh, it's down this way; at least that's where America's favorite coffee shop is. Would you like me to take you there?"

"That would be very helpful, thank you," the Ukrainian nodded with a smile.

Canada's smile couldn't get any bigger. With a grin, he escorted his new friend down the slightly busy street towards the coffee shop that Alfred was supposedly waiting in.

"What now?" England's voice crackled through Alfred's radio, followed by happy cheers by France.

"We let them enjoy themselves, at least until I make another plan..." America grinned. "I'm going to get my little bro on a date if that's the last thing I do!"

~xXx~

The bell in the coffee shop let out a loud jingle as Canada opened the door for Ukraine. She smiled and walked in.

"Thank you for bringing me here," she said graciously. Matthew blushed, turned away and replied with a mumble, "No problem."

Matthew waved goodbye to the woman and headed back down the street. After a moment, Ukraine walked out of the shop and called to him, wanting to tell him something.

"P-pochekay̆!" she called. Mattie didn't speak Ukrainian, but he knew by the tone of her voice that the woman wanted him to wait. "I wanted to say thank you for helping me up today, Canada! When I fell, you were the only one who tried to help me, so thank you!"

"Yeah, you're welcome...!" the Canadian called back, waving to the girl. His face broke into yet another smile as she turned around and headed back into the coffee shop. He grinned at the ground and practically skipped the whole way home.

"She remembered my name;" he laughed. "She actually remembered my name!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed that, I'll update again soon! Please alert/favorite/REVIEW! Thanks! **


End file.
